1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to protective housings for electronic equipment and more particularly to transportable modular stackable interlocking storage cabinets which may accommodate electronic components of varying height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic components are inherently fragile and difficult to handle. Likewise, by their design individual components are often dedicated to perform a single function. For this reason it is often desirable to interconnect several different electronic components so as to best achieve a desired result.
For example, while it may often be desirable to protectively house a single multi-purpose component it is more often necessary to protectively house a plurality of such components. For instance, musicians are desirous of obtaining a durable, interchangeable cabinet type housing adapted to protectively house amplifiers, channel mixers, equalizers, and the like.
Likewise, the military requires that sonar, radar, electronic counter measure, and communication equipment be protectively housed in durable light-weight cabinets that may be installed in various stationary and maneuverable platforms.
Further, the telecommunication industry and television and radio broadcast industries are also desirous of a durable protective cabinet which may easily be interchanged and adapted to house components of varying height.
Known to the art are several devices. For example, Oplinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,586, discloses a stackable furniture module with replaceable panels. However, the Oplinger device does not disclose the use of interchangeable uniform height side bar blocks which may be used to create a variable height housing within a modular cabinet. Of some interest is Belu, Union of Soviet Socialist Republic Inventor Certificate No. 577708, which discloses a radio electronic chassis stacking rack for supporting radio components. Belu's device, however, neither provides component protection nor allows for component interchanging or for variable height components.
Also of some interest, and illustrative of the significant differences and improvements found in the instant invention are: Berg, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,123; Schriefer, U. S. Pat. No. 754,815; Eckert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,517; Hurst, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,989; Rinkewich, U. Pat. No. 4,432,591; Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,005; Levin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,043; Norris, U. S. Pat. No. 3,012,762; Weiskopf, U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,203; Albrecht, U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,319; and Lowe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,522.
3. Objects of the Invention
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved modular storage cabinet for electronic components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for electronic components which may house components of varying height.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for electronic components which may protectively store one or a plurality of electronic components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for electronic components which allows components to be added from a compatible storage cabinet without requiring that the electronic component be removed from its related protective modular housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for Electronic Industries Association (EIA) standard dimension components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for electronic components which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for electronic components which is efficient in operation and refined in appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for electronic components which is easy to install, simple in construction, and trouble free.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for electronic components that may be adapted to house one or a plurality of drawers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for electronic components that provides a self contained surge protected alternating current supply plug for each electronic component housed in said cabinet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for electronic components that provides easy to use multi-center-of-gravity handles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for electronic components that includes caster means for movably positioning and transporting said cabinet.
Finally, another object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage cabinet for electronic components which is formed of a light-weight and non-conductive material. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.